


Emarb

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Klance Au/Crossover [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Robotech/Voltron (Comics), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Lance is strangely gloomy. Keith wants to find out what's going on and try to consol ... er ... control his rival. Surely the Gryffindor did not expect to have a heart to heart with Lance.----------------------"I can't believe it. This is a persecution! "And his moment of peace ended. Keith muttered, “Anyone can come to Owlery, Lance. It’s not like when you came to my room!""I had good reasons for doing it!""Challenging me to a duel at three in the morning is not a valid reason!"[....]"Keith, what..."“Shut up, Lance. I won't let you freeze to death. ""And you?"“I haven't been out here for nearly two hours. I'm fine. As soon as you can walk, I will take you back to the castle. ""What if I don't want to walk?" Lance challenged him petulantly."Then I'll carry you in my arms."[...]Once Lance got to the door, he turned one last time to the mirror. He could see himself again, but this time his reflection wasn't looking at him. He was staring at Keith, with an expression full of love, then approached him and kissed him. Lance looked away quickly, his cheeks on fire.It wasn't real. But he wanted that kiss so bad.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Keith's Wolf & Krolia & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Kolivan (Voltron), Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Veronica (Voltron)
Series: Klance Au/Crossover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850479
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180
Collections: Alternate Universe - Other, Hogwarts AU Collection (all fandoms), Klance, Voltron





	Emarb

Keith snorted as he climbed the icy stairs to Owlery. 

The Gryffindor took a distracted glance at the letters he was to send. One letter was for his mother, one for Shiro, and one for Adam. 

The wizard finally reached the top and looked around, then approached his beloved owl, Red. He stroked it, and the bird responded by lovingly pecking at his fingers. The boy smiled at that gesture of affection. 

“So Red, listen to me: take this letter to mom, and try to get there by today. If you want, you can stop for a meal at home, ” Keith told her as he tied the letter to her paw. The owl bubbled, looking worried. 

"I'll be ok. The situation at the castle is calm: no Galra has tried to kidnap Allura or to kill her. "

Red ruffled her feathers before rubbing her head on his hand and taking flight. Keith then went over to another pair of school owls and tied up letters for his two friends, before letting them go, and heading for the window to watch them disappear into the vastness of the skies. 

The Gryffindor sighed, before leaning his arm on the windowsill and observing the fields immersed in the dazzling white snow. 

He didn't mind staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, even though he missed his mother, Kolivan, and the others. It was the best option. 

By staying at the castle, Keith would not interfere in his mother's work, and the Aurors could be sure that Headmaster Coran would keep an eye on him.

Well, Coran couldn't control Keith, but the Gryffindor wasn't going to tell his family. 

"I can't believe it. This is a persecution! " 

And his moment of peace ended. Keith muttered, “Anyone can come to Owlery, Lance. It’s not like when you came to my room!" 

"I had good reasons for doing it!"

"Challenging me to a duel at three in the morning is not a valid reason!" 

"To me it was ... - Lance said embarrassed as he tied a letter to an owl's leg. Why didn't he use Blue? - "You didn't remember me."

"Again with this rivalry thing?"

Had Lance been a Slytherin, Keith might have understood his obsession with proving himself better and his antagonism. 

But Lance was a Hufflepuff, a House notoriously uninterested in challenges and quests for the glory. Too bad nobody had told Lance.

“You can't blame me! In five years, I tried to get noticed, but to you I was invisible. You realized I only existed when we partnered in the dueling club, and even then you called me Taylor. "

Keith blushed embarrassed at the memory. He had never been very good at remembering names or faces, and his social skills were almost non-existent. Also, people didn't like him, but they had this messed up hero cult for Krolia, and his mother's fame somehow had passed too.

For this, he rejected the attempts of the friendship of the other Gryffindors and ignored all the others. They didn't want Keith, but the idea they had made of him. Much better to stay on your own. So he hadn't been interested in Lance, nor had he noticed him. The duel club had changed everything. Okay, Lance was annoying, loud, and far too competitive, but _he was seeing Keith_ , not his mother's fame. 

He wanted to be better than Keith, because Keith was the best wizard of his generation - Keith wasn't presumptuous, Professor Iverson repeated that often and eventually everyone started to think of him as such. Honestly, the Gryffindor thought Allura was better than him, but it was hard to get people to change their minds - and not because he was the son of a hero.

"Now, I've noticed you." 

Lance snorted, “Well, I hope so. I beat you five times. " 

“The fifth time is not worth it, Filch interrupted us. "

"But I disarmed you - Lance reminded him - So, I won."

"The wand slipped from my hand, your spell didn't hit me." 

"How the hell did your wand slip?"

“Oh, I don't know, maybe because you challenged me after breakfast, and I still had butter on my hands? You didn't even give me time to clean up!"

"Well, we had a lesson with McGonagall, I couldn't wait."

"Because of you, we ended up in detention."

“It was you who chose the corridor for our duel. The courtyard would have been fine. At that moment, there were no professors, and no one would have stopped us. "

Keith snorted, "Everyone would have seen us."

"So?" 

"I don't like attention," the Gryffindor admitted. 

The other commented, "Don't you like attention? I wouldn't think so. " 

"What do you mean?" 

"Others always talk about you," Lance said with a hint of jealousy.

“I know, and I hate it. I'd rather the other students just watch me duel or play Quidditch."

“I don't know what you're complaining about. You're famous. " 

Keith replied, "Not everyone likes to show off like you do." 

"There are those who have to fight to get noticed and those who already have the spotlight on themselves. Guess which category I belong to. "

"It's hard not to notice you." 

Lance seemed surprised by that sentence. He said, “Oh… thanks. Even if I don't know if you meant it positively or not, but ... " 

"I meant it as a compliment - Keith interrupted him - It's true, you're irritating, you talk too much, you don't care about your well-being..."

"It’s a good thing it was a compliment, "Lance joked, even though there was no cheerfulness in his tone of voice.

Keith swallowed, "I'm making a mess."

"No shit, Sherlock." 

“The point is… ok, you're annoying, but you can do things damn well. You put passion into everything, and you don't stop in front of obstacles. You have resilience, Lance. I know wizards who don't love magic as much as you do. I certainly don't have the same look you do every time you see a hippogriff or learn a new spell. It's kinda cute... "

"Do you think I'm cute?" Lance cut him off. 

"I didn't say that," Keith blushed, regretting not paying more attention to what he said. 

"You said _It's kinda cute_ . So, it means you _look_ at me when I do these things. "

"Well, I'm trying to tell you it's impossible not to notice you and ..." 

“And you started giving me a lot of compliments. At least, your version of a compliment. Which is not an unwelcome thing, mind you. Very unexpected because we are rivals and... "

"The rivals can also appreciate the merits of the other."

"Well ... I might like your hair..."

Keith blinked, "You say you hate them."

“That doesn't mean I don't think they're soft to the touch and… God, somebody cut off this conversation. It's getting embarrassing. "

"No, come on, keep saying how soft my hair is, it's not strange at all." 

It was meant to be a joke, but Lance blushed even more and covered his face with his hands, mumbling something. 

Heck, Keith didn't want to embarrass him. He tried to change the subject, "Are you going home for the holidays?"

Stupid question, Lance always came back to his family for Christmas, but Keith couldn't think of anything better.

But Lance replied, "No, I'm staying at Hogwarts this year. According to the headmaster, it's for the best." 

"Why?" 

Lance frowned, "It's a complicated story that doesn't concern you." "But..."

"Now, sorry, but I have to go. Hunk is waiting for me in the library," Lance told him, rushing up the stairs and leaving Keith wondering what he said wrong this time.

The Great Hall was, as usual, fully dressed up in the Christmas spirit. Snow flakes fell from the enchanted ceiling, and the 12 trees carefully chosen and decorated through the use of magic filled the room, emptied by the boys who usually ate happily together, since many of them had returned home for the Christmas holidays. 

Keith sat at Gryffindor's table alone, sipping pumpkin juice, and occasionally glancing at the Hufflepuff table, where Lance argued animatedly with Quidditch team captain Curtis. 

Suddenly, Hunk entered the great hall with a rolled-up newspaper in his hand, "Lance! Man, I finally found you. " 

"Hey big boy, how are you?" 

" _How are you_ ? You ask _me_ how I? " 

Lance looked at him confused, "Um ... did something happen?"

"Lance, have you read the latest issue of the Daily Prophet?"

"No, I didn't." 

The other Hufflepuff just bit his lower lip before handing him the newspaper with an almost brusque gesture. 

With a doubtful expression, Lance took it. Keith had no idea what was written on it, but whatever it was must have upset the other wizard, as he jumped up and walked away, leaving the food on his plate. 

Keith got up to follow him, but was stopped by Curtis and Hunk.

"What happened? - the Gryffindor asked - "Today is the second time he does it. " 

"These are personal matters, Kogane - Curtis said, looking uncomfortable - "For now, it's best to leave Lance alone."

“Personal matters? Has something happened to Lance's family? " 

"Thank God, no, but his father ..." 

Hunk trailed off, realizing he had said too much. Keith took advantage of it, “Is that why Lance is upset? Because of his father? "

"Um ... maybe ... I'm not sure..." 

"Come on Hunk, you're not a sphinx. Be clear," Keith exclaimed in frustration. 

The other student fidgeted. Hunk had never been good at keeping a secret, and it was clear how torn he was between loyalty to Lance and a desire to tell Keith everything. 

In the end, though, it was Curtis who spoke up, "This is a sensitive question, Kogane, and the only one who has a right to talk about it is Lance. So if you want to ask someone, it has to be him, but not now. Give him time. He has to be the one to come to you and tell you. Is that clear? "

"Yes, you made it clear."

Curtis had told him to leave Lance alone, but the Gryffindor couldn't do it. 

He had seen the expression on Lance's face, the panic that had made its way into his features, and Keith couldn't leave him alone. Lance needed right now… a friendly rival… or at least someone who didn't pity him for whatever was going on. 

Keith wandered around the castle looking for Lance, but the wizard was nowhere to be found. Frustrated, Keith was on the verge of giving up when he remembered that there was a place he hadn't seen yet: the Quidditch pitch. No one in their right mind would go there in that cold. 

Well, Lance wasn't known for making rational decisions. Nor was Keith. He pulled his coat tight and went to the Quidditch pitch, hoping for some luck.

He found Lance sitting in the stands, shivering violently with cold, but not seeming to want to leave.

“You'll catch a cold like that,” Keith told him as soon as he got close.

The other snorted, "I'm fine." 

"You're shivering with cold." 

"The cold helps me think." 

"Think about what?" 

"That _doesn't concern you_ , Keith."

Keith wanted to strangle him. It would have been a perfect crime, there were no witnesses, and he could have hidden the body in the Forbidden Forest. Instead, for once, he tried to be reasonable, “It's not sane for you to keep it all inside. The problems must be addressed. "

"My problem is a bit difficult to deal with."

"You'll never know if you don't talk about it."

"Hunk knows this, and he agrees with me."

Keith rolled his eyes, “With all due respect, Hunk panics about everything. You should talk to someone who faces problems. "

Lance let out a strangled laugh, "How would you deal with the fact that your father is a traitor who collaborated with the Galra, caused the deaths of hundreds of muggles, and ended up in Azkaban?"

Keith was speechless. He could only say, "Is your father a traitor?"

"Did not you know? I thought you knew the horrible story of Hector Mcclain with an Auror mother. "

"My mother tries not to involve me in her work."

“This explains a lot - Lance commented, shivering in the cold - I guess you've never even read the Daily Prophet. For months we talked about nothing else. "

“Kolivan says the Daily Prophet is a stupid newspaper.- Keith revealed. Then he hesitantly asked - Did your father really do the things you said? "

Lance shrugged, "He never confessed, but there was a lot of evidence against him. He even tried to kill Allura's dad, and when he was discovered, he blew up part of the ministry and escaped. Thirty people died. And that's not even the worst part. "

"What can be worse than this?"

“He killed my mother.”

Lance's eyes watered, and Keith panicked. Keith didn't know how to comfort someone who was crying. 

“Mom was sure that Dad was innocent. She said _The man I married would never kill someone in cold blood. There must be a mistake_. 

She trusted him so much, that shortly after he escaped from the ministry, mom decided to look for him. Marco begged her not to, but mom was stubborn. She told him… she told him it would be okay. He would never hurt her. Well, mom was wrong. "

It was a terrible story. Keith felt his hands itch with the need to do something. He would even go to Azkaban to cast a Crucio on that Hector for everything he put his family through.

He tried to control himself, "How did Aurors catch him?"

“They lured him into a trap. I'm not sure the details, but it took ten Aurors to catch him. Two died. He is an incredibly powerful wizard. No surprise that Zarkon helped him escape Azkaban. "

"What?!"

"It happened this summer - Lance explained to him - A daring escape, precisely in his style." 

Keith asked him, “So that's why you're not spending Christmas at home? Is it your father's fault? " 

“Well, the ministry is convinced that it will try to contact us. Veronica thought it best for me to stay at Hogwarts, while she and the rest of my family will remain hidden. The letter I sent today is the last one I could send her, then I can’t send her anything else. There were risk of wiretapping." 

Keith knew what it meant to live in hiding. Krolia had many enemies, and they couldn't afford to live in one place for long without risking someone's life. But Keith could keep in touch with her, he didn't have to fear that they would intercept Red or use him to find his mother. He hated Hector before, but now it was a whole other level. He despised him from the bottom of his soul.

"He's already getting busy - Lance said suddenly - In today's Daily Prophet, on the front page there was news about my father. He killed a colleague of Marco at San Mugno to find out where he was. And when I read it, I thought... I thought that if he hadn't gone, Marco would have died. The thought was too much for me. I left. I needed to think about something else. The cold helped for a while. But now, I'm cold, hungry, and I want to write a letter to Marco to find out how he is. I can't do it, and I'm angry."

It wasn't one of those problems that Keith could solve with magic or a good punch in the manner of muggles. It was something more important than both of them, who were just teenagers at the mercy of a world that was about to go to war. 

But he could do one thing: he gave his coat to Lance and hugged him.

"Keith, what..."

“Shut up, Lance. I won't let you freeze to death. "

"And you?"

“I haven't been out here for nearly two hours. I'm fine. As soon as you can walk, I will take you back to the castle. "

"What if I don't want to walk?" Lance challenged him petulantly.

"Then I'll carry you in my arms."

He did not know if the redness was caused by embarrassment or by cold, but it was a color that suited Lance a lot. 

_God, he is cute_. 

Keith squeezed the other wizard in his embrace. 

_Everything will be fine_ , Keith wanted to tell him.

 _I'm here with you. You don't have to fear anything, you are not alone_. 

_If need be, I'll kill your father myself._

He didn't say what he had in mind, because Keith had never been good with words. But Lance seemed to understand, and held Keith in turn, as if the Hufflepuff didn't want him to leave. 

Their eyes met. Their faces were close, it would have been enough for one of them to lean out to kiss. It looked like Lance was going to do it ... but then Hagrid came. 

"What are you two doing here?"  
  
They weren't punished, because thank goodness it was Hagrid and not Filch, but it was still very embarrassing, especially for the self-aware looks the half-giant gave to Keith.  
God, Keith wanted to die.   
  
Before Lance went to his room, he told him, "Thank you for what you did..."

"Um... you are welcome..."

"I'll give you your coat back."

"I know."

"So, good night."

"Good night, Lance." 

  
The Gryffindor watched him go, part of Keith regretting the missed opportunity to kiss him. Maybe, there will be another occasion ...

Lance regretted telling Keith everything. It wasn't that kind of _Oh, my god. I just confessed my weakness to my rival._

Keith would never use it against Lance.

Lance was regretting it because now Keith was following him everywhere, trying to be discreet but failing miserably. 

"It's becoming a persecution - he said to Hunk as they went to the library, Keith lurking in the distance like a hippogriff waiting for his prey - I just need to find him in the bathroom too."

"Lance, you're the one who once followed him to the bathroom," Hunk reminded him.

"It only happened once! Then I didn't do it again!" 

"You didn't want to risk ending up in the girls' bathroom again. That time you messed up, and Allura threw you a knockback Jinx to get you out right away." 

"It wasn't one of my best moments." 

"At least you admit it."

"But the situation is different now: Keith follow me but don't do something! It makes me nervous. It's like he's waiting to take his wand at any moment and use it against me."

"Maybe he doesn't want to use it against you."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he wants to protect you from… you already know," Hunk said with some embarrassment. He appreciated the other's delicacy. Unfortunately, there were no ways to say _he wants to defend you from your psycho father_.

He grunted, "I can defend myself. I'm one of the best at the dueling club. Plus, Hogwarts is super protected. He can't break in here."

"They also said that about Gringotts, and someone stole there twice."

"Gringotts is not protected like Hogwarts."

"But there are secret passages..." 

Lance cut him off, "Hunk, don't think about it too much. You'll end up worrying unnecessarily. That man isn't coming to Hogwarts, now or ever." 

"A little caution wouldn't hurt."

Lance replied, "What else do you want me to do? I won't be able to go to Hogsmeade, and I'm always in the castle. I don't send letters to my brothers. It's like I'm in prison! I don't need to think of all the ways he can break in here. Otherwise, I would lose what little sanity I have left! "

Hunk shrugged desolate, "I'm sorry. It's just making me anxious. I guess it's the same for Keith."

"Why?"

"Well, he cares about you. Otherwise, he wouldn't follow you now."

Lance snorted, "Keith doesn't care much about me. He wants an excuse to be a hero. All Gryffindors are like that."

 _My mother was like that_ , Lance thought, but quickly pushed the thought away. Thinking about her now hurt him more.

Hunk looked at him, skeptically, "That doesn't seem like that to me."

"What other reason could there be?"

"You don't know?"

"What should I know?"

His best friend shook his head, "Forget it. I just have to wait for you two to stop hanging around." 

"Huh?"

"You'll understand, I hope. Nobody's that oblivious - Hunk commented, then saw Keith risk falling because he didn't notice the stairs were about to move - Preferably, before either of you gets killed."

Researching for History of Magic was torture. Professor Rüf wanted a detailed, complete, and very long research. But who cared about the foot cream that 12th-century witches used to fly?

And it wasn't even the main topic of the research, but it was a very long paragraph the professor wanted!

At one point, Lance slammed his forehead on the table.

"We will never make it!" he complained.

"Lance, we've just started."

"Are you sure? I feel like I've been here for hours."

"It's only been ten minutes."

"I'm sure there is a spell that doesn't let us know how much time is going by." 

Hunk rolled his eyes, "Don't be silly. Rather, let’s organize: I read everything about potions created in the Middle Ages. You read about spells and curses invented in the Victorian age."

Lance groaned in agreement: at least he shouldn't have read about ointments and sore feet. 

Reading the book was tedious: the author dwelled on useless details and jumped from one topic to another without any logical connection. He must have suffered from some attention disorder. 

However, one paragraph caught Lance's attention, "Lord Columbus was a philanthropist, well-integrated into both the Muggle and the wizarding communities. He was pro-Muggle and advocated numerous Muggle-born initiatives. Famous spellcaster, his most great failure was the _anti Anathema that kills_ , which in his intentions was to serve to defend from the Avada Kedavra. To cast the Avada Kedavra, it is necessary that the wizard has great power and that he intends to kill the person... "

" _Dude, at least you could have tried a little more_."

His failure had marked the wizarding world: the Avada Kedavra was the Galra's favorite spell to kill their enemies. 

But if Lord Columbus had managed to create a spell that allowed them to defend themselves against the Avada Kedavra, many people would still be alive.

But he had failed, and Lance now felt a strong desire to kill that it made it easy for him to use the Avada Kedavra. He wasn't typical of a Hufflepuff, but he lived to ignore expectations. Maybe he was a monster, too, just like his father.

Lance closed the book tightly, making a lot of noise. He no longer wanted to continue. 

"Lance!" 

"I have to go."

"But we've just started, you can't..."

He didn't stay to hear what Hunk wanted to say: he ran out of the library, ignoring Madame Pince's reproaches.

Lance nearly ran into someone, but he continued on his way.

"Lance, what ..."

"Not now, Keith."

He wanted to be alone.

Wandering around the school hadn't been a good idea. After half an hour, Lance had no idea where he was. 

It could happen even after years spent at Hogwarts: the castle was huge, and there were places he had never explored.

He did not know how to go back, he was hungry, his feet hurt, and he was in full existential crisis. It was the perfect day for Lance. 

It was all complicated: he had seriously considered committing murder.

It was justifiable, considering who he wanted to kill, but he was frightened by the ease with which he had thought of doing it. Was that the first step to becoming a killer? Was he destined to become like him?

Lost as he was from his thoughts, he turned a couple of times without thinking where Lance was going when the wizard found himself in a corridor he had never seen. 

"Where am I?" Lance muttered as he looked around for the slightest clue as to where he was. He had never been there.

Sighing, he decided to open a door at random, to see if maybe he was lucky and met a ghost or a painting that could give him directions. He took the third door on the right and was disappointed. It was in an old classroom that had been out of use for years.

All desks and chairs had been moved to the back of the classroom and covered with a sheet.

In the center of the room, there was something covered by a white sheet. Out of curiosity, Lance walked over and pulled off the sheet. Below was a mirror.

The writing engraved on the frame of the mirror was supposedly in a foreign and probably dead language, _Erised stra ehru out be carry out on whose._

Lance frowned. What did that mean? He was about to leave when he noticed that there was not only his reflection in the mirror: there were also his brothers, his mother, his uncles, his cousins, and his _father._

It almost struck him to see him there with the others, to see him as he was before the madness, before the obsession with power, before the murders. Those were better times when they were happy. Lance put a hand on the surface of the mirror in the secret hope of being able to grasp that lost happiness.

But the hand only touched the glass. It almost seemed that there was a barrier separating the two Lances, that of the reflection surrounded by the people dear to him, and the real one. He was about to look away when he saw Keith too.

Lance's mouth dropped open in amazement. 

"Oh, I forgot I put it here." Lance jumped in surprise but was reassured when he saw that the headmaster had just arrived.

"Headmaster Coran, I ... what is this?" "Did Professor Rüf never tell you about it?"

Lance wrinkled his nose, "He's more interested in foot ointments and defense spells." The headmaster chuckled, "Old Rüf, even dead, he never denies himself. He's never interested in legends. For him, the Erised mirror didn't exist. And even if he saw it now, he'd think it's a mirror. The dead. they have no wishes. "

"Mirror of Erised?"

"It shows the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. The happiest and most satisfied person in the world would look in the mirror and see a reflection of them, for they would then have no one and nothing more to yearn or desire for that the mirror could ever show them. "

"So, nothing is real?" "It's a complicated question. Men have wasted away before it, not knowing if what they have seen is real or even possible."

"I can't possibly want this. My father is here."

The headmaster asked, "So?"

"I don't want him to stay with us. I want ..." He broke off, ashamed of his secret desire to kill his parent. Coran understood, "You cannot lie to the mirror. You still love your father, you think you hate him, you may want to avenge yourself, but what you want is that he be with you, like a family."

"It's impossible - Lance said - He's a criminal."

"We don't choose who to love. Despite everything, you still remember how your father was, and you miss him."

Lance scoffed, "That person never existed."

"Are you sure?"

"I ..."

Lance turned to look at the mirror once more. His father had picked up one of Marco's daughters in his arms and was laughing happily. He didn't look like a homicidal maniac.

"I don't know - he finally admitted with a whisper - Maybe I want to believe he was always bad, but then how did my mother fall in love with him?"

Coran nodded thoughtfully, a look full of understanding on his face, "Sometimes good men become evil, and other times evil men become good. Your father has been corrupted by power, becoming the grotesque version of the man who it was before. "

"Will it happen to me too?"

"This will depend on the choices you make, Lance."

Despite the headmaster's intentions, this didn't cheer Lance at all. He wasn't good at making good choices.

Coran smiled at him, "Don't think about it. You're still young. Come now, it's almost lunchtime."

Once Lance got to the door, he turned one last time to the mirror. He could see himself again, but this time his reflection wasn't looking at him. He was staring at Keith, with an expression full of love, then approached him and kissed him. Lance looked away quickly, his cheeks on fire.

 _It wasn't real. But he wanted that kiss so bad_.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Here Lance's sorting ceremony (https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627682)  
> Why did I put Lance in Hufflepuff? Hufflepuffs are loyal, they work a lot and are usually ignored. A bit like what happens to Lance.
> 
> \- English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
